Hourglass
by Golden Faye Majesty
Summary: Kronos was dead; to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. But now Percy's be kidnapped and with the sand slipping from the Hourglass and an unknown enemy - Annabeth might not be able to save him in time. (AU: No Heroes of Olympus)
1. Chapter 1

**HOURGLASS  
**

Gone, spread too far to ever reform. They all congratulated each other for their victory. He was gone, never to be seen again.

A soft wind swept away the ashes that had surrounded the dying body of Luke Castellan. 'Good...blade."He managed to mutter as Annabeth crouched beside him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Grover stood trebling beside her lowering her toward the bloody teenager. Luke looked longingly Annabeth's stormy eyes, his own betraying some form of apology. " You knew.."Luke started, his voice cracking. Annabeth smiled weakly, stroking his forehead."I almost killed you, but you knew..."

"Shh.." Annabeth gently cooed, "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go Elysium." Luke smiled weakly, then slowly attempted to nod his head 'yes'.

"Think...rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest." Annabeth choked out a sob.

"You always pushed yourself too hard." The winds blew again. The dark ashes were swept away completely, and flew out the window to the blaring streets of Manhattan.

It was a busy day as usual, the streets full of honking cars, the sidewalks complete with loud mortals, on their way to wherever they happened to be going. The people had completely forgotten the strange sightings at the Empire State Building.

A man in a dark suit glanced at his watch as he pushed through the crowd of complaining people. He smoothed his dark hair in a mirror in a store window, before continuing his journey. A layer thin of blackened ash formed at his feet. "Strange,"He thought,"there was no fire." He simply shrugged, and proceed to walk. It hadn't affected him, and if it was important, he'd hear about it on the 6'o'clock news.

Behind him the ashes formed themselves into a small pile. The wind blew again, but the pile didn't move. It was waiting.

**CHAPTER ONE**: Percy's POV

Turning 18 and being a demigod at the same time is like lifting a house with a toothpick while balancing on a tight-rope so I was defiantly feeling quite pleased with myself. Though admittedly, reaching 18 was becoming more common by the second for us half-bloods, still; I was lifting my chest high and walking with a smug smile on my face. Not a smile that read brat, more around the sub-text of, 'Ha ha, I'm alive!'

In other words, my day hadn't started out as crappy as it had ended up.

It started as usual; waking up _almost _late, throwing the random objects on the floor under the bed, and then scrabbling to dress so I could do the cabin checks with my girlfriend (Finally! It would have taken like, five books for us to get together if it'd been written down.) Making sure everything was in order – or granted, as orderly as I could possibly manage - I rushed out of the room to accompany Annabeth.

Annabeth was standing in the middle of the U – well, oval now – studying a clipboard. I opened my mouth to greet her. "Hello, Seaweed Brain." She said with boredom not bothering to look up from her notes. "You're late." She glanced up. "I had to walk into the Aphrodite cabin by myself." I shivered noting the overly-sweet smell of perfume radiating from Annabeth's hair.

"That's probably for the better." I commented, grinning at her misfortune. Evil, I know. She punch me playfully.

"Annoying twit." She said in mock anger. "The least you can do is go with me to Ares."

"Oh boy! What fun!" I said sarcastically. "I know Clarisse is just thrilled to invite me in. We'll have us a nice tea party." She glared at me with a sneer curled on her face and shoved me in the direction of the cabin. "Maybe she'll have those little cakes" I made a little pinching symbol with my fingers.

"Get moving, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth snapped jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah." I said and walked in the correct(I hope) directions. Turning backwards, I mouthed, "The cakes." And nodded my head, my standard smile on my face. Annabeth said it was dashing, like a prince; I thought it was dorky.

"Oh, get lost, Seaweed Brain!"

**As it turned out, the Athena** **Cabin** were the one's to take first showers and Hypnos was second(probably because they spent their time sleeping and had no time to make a mess). After I'd roused the campers and made sure they were all properly bathed and seated at the correct table in the dining pavilion, I settled at my own seat. Tyson was still in the Cyclops' Forges so I was sitting alone for the meal. He was scheduled to arrive sometime before dinner with Triton, who would also be staying. Another one of those things you have to really look forward to.

Ever since the war ended, the gods had seemed realize the importance of family and that meant all the godlings were living with us for a spell. Eros was driving everyone but the Aphrodite cabin crazy (and I'd heard this was no accident). And I heard that they were letting Hyperion out of the tree to, 'come work for us demigods'. Absolutely _nothing_ could go wrong with that idea.

Chiron smiled at everyone as he rose and cleared his throat, waiting for the campers to hush.

"Campers," He said in his bold voice, "I'd like to say good-bye to the summer-only campers and welcome our new arrivals;" He motioned to the side, "Tyson and Triton, coming straight from the sea!" Tyson bounded up to the podium a grin on his face and his arms spread out wide like he was a pro-football player just coming in from a game with six touchdowns in his favor. People clapped purely for his enthusiasm. Triton more-or-less crawled in a tortured walk (each step reading, 'Gods I _hate _my life') onto podium and scowled at the crowd. The cheering vaguely diminished but picked up again as Deimos glared at us. They were early.

I smiled at them as they took their places beside me. Tyson to my left, and Triton across from me.

"Big brother!" Tyson cried pleased as he engulfed me into one his bear-hugs. Triton simply sneered.

"Hello, Perseus." He grumbled and stared at his plate with a sneer on his face. You gotta be either a total badass or in one hell of a mood to sneer at oatmeal. I got the feeling that this trip was not his idea.

"Everyone, enjoy your breakfasts and Summer Campers, don't forget, pack up all your things or they might not be here when you get back." He folded his legs up to breakeven with the table. I willed blue pancakes in front of me and tapped my glass with the tip of my index finger, smiling as it filled with blue coke.

Triton nodded his head at my goblet, "Who drinks blue liquid." He smiled a ill-meaning smirk.

"Shut up," I told him, "It's a vintage."

He shook his head at me and filled his mouth with a spoonful of oatmeal.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I spun and was confused to see Chiron looming above me.

"Percy, we need to talk."

Tyson snuggled to my side, "We make someone else go boom-boom?" he asked innocently. Only Tyson could talk about blowing people up and still sound innocent.

I rubbed his shoulder,"No silly." And then messed up his hair. I turned back to Chiron who had a grim look on his face.

I knew that face.

"Tyson," He gave me an adorable crooked-toothed grin. "I'll get back to you on making people go boom-boom, okay. Big house?" The last part was directed to Chiron to which he nodded.

"Bring your food."

"Nothing, not even a possible war should take you away from a nutritional breakfast." I muttered to myself and filled my mouth with a bite of blue pancake.

"Cabin leaders; big house, bring your breakfasts please." Chiron yelled over the clamor of the dining hall. Annabeth had been watching me like a hawk with concern and she practically teleported to my side. "And Percy," Chiron said, turning toward me, an uncharacteristic mocking smile (but a good-hearted mocking smile mind you) on his face. "Pancakes and pop are simply the way to start the day of right." I gave him a thumbs up as my mouth was full of the pure essence of health.

"Boys." Annabeth rolled her eyes. We passed the volleyball courts and entered the big house. The big house was exactly what you thought it was. It was a ranch house. And it was big. We went to the meeting room. Which is exactly what you thought it was not. It was medium sized and looked nothing like anything you'd see on television; it wasn't a fancy room with a huge-ass table and a bunch of leather chairs. It had a bunch of fold up and lawn chairs that were all circled around a ping-pong table. So naturally it was an awesome place to have a meeting.

The cabin leaders (including me), each picked out our chairs and sat down. Annabeth sat next to me. Chiron remained standing at the head of the table.

"Some of you have had thing meeting before, some of you have not. Either way, it's bad."

And now I was even more confused.

Chiron pulled out a cart full of 6th grade history textbooks and everyone immediately groaned. He handed them out to everyone.

"Now class, lets turn to page 423. It should say, 'Introduction to Greek Mythology', ah, you went to far, Clover." I could heard it in his voice; he was nervous. This was serious.

"Chiron," I said, slamming my book closed, "What's going on?"

He sighed defeated. "He's back." My eyes widened.

Clover, leader of Hyphos, looked confused. "Who are we talking about...exactly?"

I bit my lip and Chiron nodded grimly, "Kronos." He hummed quietly.

"He's gone." I whispered, the reality of what he'd just said settling in for the first time. "Luke killed him"

Chiron looked pained. "Luke killed himself; Kronos managed to jump out of his body before the blade pierced. His body - Kronos' – has apparently been reforming in Tartarus for the past, well, ever since the Olympians put him there. He managed to _climb _out of Tartarus I'm told. Grabbing the wall and thrusting his body upward. He always was a good climber..." Chiron trailed off, going back to the time when he was a child. Back to the original Great War.

"So," I stated abruptly, even startling myself. "We just go and find him and then kill him."

"No, weren't you listening?!" Chiron snapped. It was usual for Chiron to be moody, years of control I suppose, but right now, the man (Horse? Horse-man?Whatever)had one hell of an excuse."He's returned to his original form!" He returned to a sulking stated.

"All hope is lost."

**On that pleasant note, we were **sent back to the dining hall to finish our meals.

I'd lost my appetite long before I'd gotten back to the hall. I stand down At my table none the less, and stared at my pancakes. Triton was staring in horror as Tyson inhaled his six serving. "Tyson," He scolded, "You should have been full after the first helping. Percy, this is insane don't you agr-" He paused in mid-sentence and gave me a once over. "Percy, what is wrong? You do not look well." He put his warm hand against my forehead. "Are you running a fever?"

I shook my head and smiled, this was the closest thing to concern I'd ever see on Triton, it was quite...refreshing.

"You really do not look well." Triton said, and rose from his chair. "Where are you bed chambers?" Cabin, but close enough. I pointed and Triton slung me over his shoulder like a bean-bag. "Tell me if you getting sick," Triton said as he jogged (lightly) to my cabin. "I do not want vomit on my clothes." Triton opened the door and walked me toward my bed. It was easy to determine which one it was; it was unmade and had a bunch of crap under it. He peeled back the covers even farther than they were already and set me under them. He then pulled the covers back up and tucked them gently under my chin. My brother was tucking me in...huh, the world truly was ending.

"Tell me if you need anything more he said softly, stroking my head and turning out the light, "I'll be in the bed across from you." Without the light on in the cabin it truly was dark, like the bottom of the ocean.

"I don't want to sleep." I complained.

"Don't worry," Triton laughed softly. "I protect you."

**In my dreams, **I was standing in what appeared to be an old living room. The floors were a darkly colored wood and a table made of the same wood was to my left. A kitchen, which was outlined and decorated with light blue tiles was just beyond it. Stairs lend up on my right and a fireplace was directly in front of me in the center of the room. Other than a pot on the stove, the room was mostly empty. There was a small basket of baklava. It was homemade in an obvious way and was decorated fancily; it had be set so the baklava formed a star, but none of it had be touched. It looked old too. It was like someone cleaned this place regularly, but no one lived here. I would have been convinced of that too, if there hadn't been two pairs of shoes in the entryway which was behind me. A pair of red converse and a black pair too.

I heard a noise from up the stairs. Instinctively, I drew the pen from out my pocked and pulled off the cap. My blade Riptide formed in my hand. I heard someone talking - female I think – and then heard someone reply.

I heard one of the two coming down the stairs. I crouched in a defensive stance behind the railing and gripped Riptide tightly in my hand. I didn't have any hard evidence that they were out to get me, but it was better to be safe, rather than sorry.

The sound was getting closer.

The person was right in front of me.

I leapt from my hiding place and slashed at the person without even looking – which, granted, was probably stupid as hell – and yelled a battle cry.

My slash was blocked and was thrown across the room and slammed into the table, the baklava squished beneath me. My vision got blurry and I clutched my head and closed my eyes.

"Whoa there, Tiger." The other voice said, the one that was still up the stairs. "Whatcha doin' here?" She asked, for it was definitely a female. "Did you invite him." She asked the other person, who I knew was right in front of me.

"No." Came a calm, controlled voice. And one I knew. It had cleared up, it didn't sound like fingernails running down a chalkboard anymore, but it was still plenty scary. I opened my eyes and they finally focused.

The man in front of me was of medium height, with inky black hair like mine and golden-brown eyes. Not the kind I remembered, these were nicer looking, and kind of pretty.

Kronos smiled a nice looking smile, though I knew what he was actually like.

"I didn't, but he's welcome to stay."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know, I know, I seriously suck. If you're reading this I just want to say thanks so much for waiting so long. You have my word you'll never wait that long again! (Oh and also, this is still Shadow, I just changed my username. :D)  
**

**C****HAPTER TWO: **Kronos POV

It had been a long time since my brothers and I had joined together in the gardens of Lamoren. We sat together cross-leged and hands clasped in a circle. It was a typical position for Titans; not only withstraining us from our arms – as in swords, sythes, what have you, not the limb kind; that'd just be odd and confusing - but combining our magic into one. A force which was not to be reckoned with.

The image of the sacred black rose, a flower Ouranos had greatly treasured, was carved in the bare dirt between us.

"For te tis o bura, meso suwawee toka." I chanted, my eyes glowing an even brighter hue of brown then usual – most everyone save the Titans called it gold, but since it's the most common color for us Titans and we see it all the time, we just called it brown. But you don't really care about that do you?

I trembled as the power from my brothers entered me dramatically – almost as dramatic as a Joss Whedon film (whom I adore, I'll admit it) - tightening my muscles around my bones and making my whole body shudder. "An y alal goma en sera me ohana." My biceps squeezed against my frame and I gasped as I felt the bones in my left arm shattered. My brother – Okeanos – grasped my hand tightly, giving me a sympathetic smile. Lucky bastard, he didn't feel a damn thing.

I swallowed back a gulp of inchor as my ribs gave in, tearing through my right lung. "Fomena." I choked, spatters of truly golden blood landing on the grass in front of me. "Rhea."

The magical tension coiled inside me broke and I took a pained breathe through my mouth, gasping at the air. My brothers stopped transmitting the magic to me, released my hands, and rose from their seats. Krios and Koues engaged in a conversation and the rest casually sauntered off, leaving me here, wishing I could yell, "Uh, hey! Bleeding to death over here!" Or something along those lines.

Two shadows loomed over me and I knew two of my brothers had taken pity on me. Okeanos and Hyperion looked down at me from above. "Sleep, awelyn." Hyperion cooed, "It will be better in the morning."

"Sleep now, awelyn." Well, they were helpful.

I woke to the sound of laughter and I instantly knew it must have come from the dining hall. Lifting my head from the ground, I closed my eyes – trying to focus the pain out of me - and then forced the rest of me on the grassy ground to stand. I was still in the garden, which was not a surprise. My brothers probably didn't want to carry me anywhere with my broken body. Most Titans preferred the cool, moist earth over a bed anyway. I cringed as the bone in my arm snapped back into place but I was breathing with ease, and that was a major improvement over last night.

My barefeet padded against the cold, white marble floors as I made my way towards the dining hall. My brother Koeus appeared in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Thankfully, he was gentle about my still aching ribs.

"How are you feeling, Kronos?" He asked timidly, stroking my hair lovingly.

"Depends," I stared and pulled away from his embrace, staring directly into his eyes. Yeah, other thing about Titans, we're all like, the _exact _same height. "Was the casting successful?"

He smiled, and I assumed that was a good sign. "Go see for yourself." He extended his arm past the dining hall and into the lounging area of the garden.

As I turned the corner that lead into the lounge, I saw someone rise in front me.

"Hello, awelyn." The woman crooned, stroking my hair from my face. "Its been a long time." I smiled and returned her loving tone.

Leaning toward her, I whispered into her ear. "I've missed you, Rhea."

**I ate as though I'd been raised by wolves; **shoving food into my month and taking large, disgusting gulps. The casting – which I now knew had been worth the effort – had all but drained me, and I was left very hungry, and very sore.

"Slow down, Kro." Rhea said from my side. She was leaning her head on her hand, her elbow firmly pressed into marble tables. "You'll get sick." I glanced at her, my month still full of food.

"I don't really think I have a good chance of _not_ getting sick anyway; do you realize what it takes to summon you?" I shoveled another fork-full of food into my mouth.

She rolled her eyes at me. "It would have been easier if you'd managed to maintain your powers, and not have to borrow from our brothers. It's to bad you practically have the power of a muggle."

I stopped chewing instantly. "That's not something were telling our children." I turned to her, with a poisonous glare. "Correct." And then I thought a second, "What's...a muggle?"

"Come on? Ever read Harry Potter?"

I shook my head no.

Fine." She scoffed. "How 'bout a cellphone? That would have worked too."

"Not for talking in between different worlds." I reminded her, just a tiny bit annoyed that she would think that I was foolish enough to think her in this world and pleased at myself for actually remember what a cellphone was. Castellen was useful after all. She gave me a rather sly smile.

"You figured that out did you?" She grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"How else would you have seemed to disappear from history and then conveniently reappear when someone needed you?"

She gave me a strange, unreadable look. "You always were a smart one, awelyn." Her reply was soft, as though she were about to break. I looked at her confused, but only for a moment.

"Of course, that's why _I'm _king."

"You're king because you're the youngest." Another voice added as my brother Okeanos sat beside me.

I glared at him, but it was playful – and he knew it. "Oh, shut up."

"The camp knows." He said with all seriousness, "They're putting up defenses and starting to train more intensely."

I nodded, "Well, now they have a reason." Rhea grimaced from across the table.

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Stay out of the way." I snapped and rose from the table. "Until we need you."

Okeanos gave her a meaningful glance which read 'give him time' than stood to follow me. Thanks for that Ocean, give her hope, guilt me into it. Grr, jus-just grr. She made no comment; she could tell she still wasn't fully accepted and I don't think she really blamed us.

Rhea had been a powerful enemy in the original war. I was amazed I actually was able to trust her still; I would have thought I'd lost the capability.

"Until tonight." She called at the back of our heads as we exited beautiful pavilion.

"Until tonight." Okeanos replied. I turned my head to look at her, but only for a brief moment. I repeated the simple but ominous words.

"Until tonight."

I ghosted my hand over the glass of diet coke; the drink rippled and then the ripples formed into a dark, cokey image; an image of Camp Half-Blood, while sitting in the garden in the chairs Ouranos had set out many, many years before. Chase was standing beside Percy's limp form, shaking him, tears in her eyes.

I almost smiled – though I stopped myself – I needed to retain at least some of my humanity or, as it were, titanity.

Brooding over this nonsense is pointless, I thought to myself and rose from the rather uncomfortable chair, and started on the long walk back to the palace on Mount Tam.

I needed to have a little talk with the soul of a young man called Perseus Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Annabeth's POV**

It wasn't fair.

How many times did we need to kick this asshole's ass back to Tartaros before he actually _stayed _there? When someone puts you in prison, they want you locked up. They want you to stay there. Concept.

And now he had Percy's soul. How does one get someone else's soul when that someone else had a minor GOD watching over him while he slept? What was Triton doing?! Sleeping? I was throughly pissed off right now and just wanted to stay in my cabin a mop. And that's what I said to Rachel when she walked in, and Malcolm when he made that same mistake, and finally when Chiron walked in, I snapped.

"What do you want!?" I snapped, spinning from my architecture book and glared at the door. Chiron stood there, a sad sort of smile plastered to his face. "I'm sorry," I said shaking my head, "that was rude, I'm just really-"

"Stressed." Chiron finished for me.

"Yeah," I agreed, "that and upset and sad and-," I sighed. "Yeah."

"That's normal." Chiron said.

"But it's still not okay." I whispered to myself, curling into a tight ball and squeezing my eyes shut. I felt like a total jerk. "I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"This is stupid."

"What is Annabeth?" Chiron asked inquisitively. His little horesy tail flicked back and forth.

"We should be out looking for Percy, or – or Percy's shade or whatever it's called!" I was working myself into another frenzy. I stopped myself and took a couple calming breaths. Or gasps as they were.

"Annabeth..." Chiron said slowly, saying out in a slow drawl.

"We need to fix this." I decide, finally getting a handle on my extremely dramatic fall apart. I pressed my sweaty palms into the sides of my jeans. "It's Kronos isn't it?" Chiron simply nodded.

"The mental ID we picked up from Percy seemed to be coming from California – Apollo did a scan, though admittedly the magical signature seemed a little strange for Kronos' magic." Chiron finished and then remembered he'd forgotten something. "It was similar though."

I smiled. I actually had no idea what a mental scan or any of that was...but it sounded cool."Well then, California? Let's get this bastard."

** Kronos' POV**

It was a long, cold, painful night. Between Rhea insisting she sleep with me – which after hours of naggering and poking at me I'd finally given into it. This why I had a warm body trying to suffocate me in my sleep. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck in a bear hug and her legs were entwined around my waist. I still wasn't sure how I felt about her. She betrayed the titans, she was a traitor. But now she was back, now she wanted to fight for us and regardless of what I thought, she was Rhea. A girl I'd proposed to at one point...but that was long ago and now she could be completely different. I pressed my face deeper into my pillow. My pillow plush and warm and inanimate. It couldn't betray me. I like my pillow, I really do. I sighed, I hadn't talked to Jackson like I'd meant to. I still needed to ask him...This was just to confusing for me right now. I just needed to sleep. And I finally did, right when the sun started to rise and the beautiful girl next to me started to arise. I closed my eyes to the rising sun.

** Annabeth's POV**

The plane ride was long, far, far too long. Part of that was due to the fact I had to sit next to a two year old that whined about the window seat until I moved, the poor mother was apologizing like crazy but I understood, but most of it was due to the fact that I was worrying like crazy about Percy.

I know worrying wasn't the way to go – but I was tired and stuck flying 35,000 feet above my home state. California. I looked down at my jacket – Wise girl, it said, embroidered in above the left side of my chest. I sighed, Percy had bought this jacket for me when we'd gone out on our own for the first time as a couple. I loved this jacket. It was warm, soft, and plush. I sighed and gently fingered the stitching. I knew I looked depressed when I heard this.

"Are you okay?" A timid, babyish voice asked from the window side next to me. I looked at the little girl. She had big, emerald green eyes that just rang innocence and purity. They reminded me of Percy. Eyes, I suppose, really are the window to the soul. Somehow, this little girl that looked like Percy gave me strength enough to say, "I'm fine." And mean it. Everything was going to be okay.

** Kronos' POV**

I woke up to the smell of food, which is almost always the best thing to wake up too. Deciding to stay in my sweatpants, I pulled on a T-shirt and sauntered sleepily into the kitchen.

Rhea was standing in front of the stove frying what appeared to bacon and a couple of eggs simultaneously. Percy's spirit stood at her side, attempting to cut my only loaf of wheat bread. I hadn't known spirits could hold and touch things, but apparently they could – I should keep that in mind.

"I didn't know my stove still worked." I commented dryly. Percy and Rhea both turned to me, wearing completely different expressions. Rhea seemed thrilled and Percy seemed baffled. Admittedly, Rhea could confuse anyone. She was just so weird.

"Hey sleepy head!" Rhea called happily. "We were waiting for you to get up to have breakfast, but we were getting really hungry and I figured you'd wake up soon so I made some bacon and eggs; Percy's cutting some toast."

"I can see that." I replied taking another cautious step down the stairs, my hand gripped tightly around the railing. I don't know why I was nervous.

"Can you set the table?" Rhea asked, flipping the bacon, it made that lovely sizzling sound. It was starting to smell really good. Too bad I'm vegetarian. I looked to the table. I used to have a very clean house. Then Rhea moved out and I lived alone so I saw no reason to clean. It's not like I had many visitors. Well, take that back – but my brothers barging in, stealing my food, and crashing on my couch hardly counts. In other words, my table was piled high with a bunch of crap. It was the place where I put stuff when I promised myself I'd put it away and then never did. The table of broken promises. Okay, that was just depressing.

"Probably not." I remarked, staring at the monstrosity. When had it gotten so bad?

Rhea then looked at the table. "How the hell do you eat on that thing?"

I did my best to look guilty...which wasn't hard seeing as I felt guilty for probably destroying the table..."I don't, I eat..." I mumbled the last words so she wouldn't hear.

"What was that?" She asked.

"The floor or I don't." I twirled my fingers and gave her a hopeful smile. "Sorry?" She glared.

"Clean the fuckin' table." Oh yeah, that's my Rhea. We'd received that table as a wedding gift. She was most likely pissed at me.

Percy was still in the corner, quietly trying – and failing – to cut the bread into slices. They were coming out in demented chucks. I went to him before ruined the only piece of food left in my house.

"It's easier to cut with this knife," I said, trying my best to be as gentle with him as I could. It was hard, I hadn't been gently in many years. I handed him the sarated knife and backed away as swiftly as I could. Can't be to careful with demigods.

I set to cleaner the table...I threw everything in the trash. I don't why we couldn't just go the dining pavilion. Oh...right, Tethys was cooking.

**Percy's POV**

This lady was plain freaking me out. Not only was she trying to teach me how to cook bacon on a stove – come on lady, what happened to that bacon cooking machine thingy, she claimed to be my grandma and said we had to make cookies together sometime.

She gave me the willies.

"I didn't know my stove still worked." I heard from behind me. Holy Hera! I think I just had a heart attack. Kronos was standing behind me in sweatpants – I swear, the man teleported and I was standing next to and cooking with a nutjob. I _have to get out_ of here.

0-0-0-0

After breakfast, Kronos cleared the table and Rhea – and yes, even Kronos said it was Rhea and he would know - stayed to make sure he actually did it. I ran up the stairs to plan my escape.

Rhea had given me a room to sleep in the night before and had shown me where she was sleeping in case I had a nightmare. It was like she thought I was having a sleepover.

The room was small and dusty and there were a couple cobwebs here and there but it was a room with a bed and for that I was grateful. I carefully looked over the room. A small window opposite of the door but I couldn't open it, no closet but a chest for clothes. Or I assumed. I pried open the chest. It held blankets, probably once colorful, but all of them worn. At least they didn't have to many holes. I pulled one out and laid it on the bed, just in case I'd be staying another night – which I highly doubted.

I spared another glance toward the chest. It was an old sheet of paper. Really old. I was afraid to touch it. I closed the chest and left it there for later inspection if needby.

**Annabeth's POV**

The plane had finally landed and now I stood in the baggage claim. I'd flown alone – Chiron was going to send in reinforcements later. I was supposed to meet someone here at the airport. And I was dreading it.

It was probably the stupidest idea in the whole-wide world. It was pathetic - stupid and-

"Hi, are you Annabeth?" An accented voice asked. I turned in pain at the voice I recognized.

"Yes." I replied curtly. I decided to take a look at the man. He was slender, not skinny, but slender. Long legs, well built, and had shining, golden eyes.

"So, we go find boy?" He asked, pulling his jacket tighter around his body.

The muscles in my neck tightened. "Man. Percy's a man."

"Man." He repeated as if trying the word out for size. He shook his head. "Should he go now?" He asked.

"Fine." I replied, following him through the airport with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

"Want me to carry that?" Hyperion asked, trying to be polite.

"No thanks."

Hyperion shook his head. "Suit yourself." And we paraded – not literally – to Hyperion's rental car...Why'd he get to drive?

**Unknown POV**

I cloaked myself in my hood and quietly walked to the tomb. The tomb was hidden inside a moist, swampy area; not many knew where it was. The walls were lined with slippery moss, and the ground was overgrown weeds and vines that would curl around your feet and hold you in an embrace if you stood for to long. I felt the hum of his presence and I knew he was listening. "It's been done, sir." I whispered to the moss-covered stone. I ghosted my fingers over the stone and pressed my face close to it.

He didn't reply, but I knew he was smiling.

**A/N: Hello all! It's me, I hope you enjoyed. And do remember - I love reviews! :o) Also, if you see any mistakes or have some suggestions; I'm still learning and you'd forever be my angel if you pointed them out or made your comment. A hug for all who are still with me!**

**~Shadow  
**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES - I CLAIM NO OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTERS OR THEIR WORLD)**


End file.
